


Just a Machine

by FlutterShyIsShy101



Series: Oneshots [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bus Stop, Connor kills Hank basically, M/M, Murder, angst????, idk what else to tag, machine connor - Freeform, uhhhh, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterShyIsShy101/pseuds/FlutterShyIsShy101
Summary: Just an old man, waiting for the bus.





	Just a Machine

Rain was slamming on the roads, making puddles across the sidewalks and the road. Small little lighten can be heard from the distance. Though, it didn't really scare Hank.

Under the bus stop roof, he waits around for the late night bus, his car was recently broken down, and he had to take the buses for awhile now. He hated having to be separated, and seeing the androids just behind him. What else did he expect on the bus? This was a first for him to even ride one now.

Watching the auto cars rush by, earning a few splashes from the road and onto his coat. Cursing under his breath, as he wipes off the rain water from his face, "Fucking cars." He mumbles lightly, as his eyes trails around, trying to see if his bus was coming by now. "When the fuck will it get here?"

"It should be here around 30 minutes Lieutenant." A distance voice face, earning the old mans attention, turning his head, seeing a soaked android in the rain, soon getting under the bus stop roof as well, looking at him.

"Connor." Hank mumbles lightly, rubbing his finger in his wet hair, "The fuck you doing here?"

"I have been looking for you, you forgot to write up a report for our case we finished this morning." Connor said simply as Hank scoffs.

"Do it yourself." Hank grumbles out, as he moves away from the android, "Since you care about the case so much, do it yourself. Do the report your own damn self. I am already done with work. I am going home. Leave me the fuck alone."

"Lieutenant, you know I can not do anything unless you are around. I am programmed to work by your side on these cases, until it is all solved."

"Yes, yes, your damn program. Fucking machine." Hank grumbles out, pulling up his sleeves, as he looks down at his watch, 12:47pm, "It is almost fucking 1am, is a bus even come this fucking late at night?" he grumbled on his own, looking over to Connor, still seeing the android in its place. "Get the fuck out of here, you damn machine. I get my work done tomorrow."

"I need it today, not when you feel like i-" Connor stopped talking, when Hank grabbed his jacket, lifting him off his feet lightly, where he used his tip of his shoes to keep its balance. "Lieutenant, I advise you put me down, before things get messy for the both of us."

"Shut the fuck up, and just leave, leave me the fuck alone, I do my shit, tomorrow." He throws the android onto the sidewalk, watching Connor stumble back, landing on his ass. Hank scoffs out lightly, as he looks away.

Connor slowly stands up, as he fixes his clothing, being more wet than he planned too, "Lieutenant-"

"I said, FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hank suddenly screamed out, as he turned his body towards Connor, landing a punch across on his nose, watching the android stumble away, and grasping onto its nose. He watched the blue blood drip from his nose.

"Lieutenant, I advise you stop, before you hurt yourself, and me, I do cost a small fortune." Connor says, a bit dull now, as he wipes away the blood from his nose, staring up at Hank, watching the older man bring out his gun now. "Lieutenant, I advise you to stop right now." Connor repeated once more, hearing the click of his gun, ready to pull the trigger.

"And I said, leave me the fuck alone, you piece of machine." Hank grumbles, as Connors LED went to quick red, then back to its normal color. Watching him fix his tie, slowly stepping to the older man.

"You are right, I am just machine. A machine made to complete my task, unlike you. You can not do your job, without even stumbling around drunk, and yelling, or just plain don't care." The android said so dull, it sounded like a phone machine.

Hank grits his teeth, his finger on the trigger, he closes his eyes, suddenly felt a sharp pain on the side of his ribs. Screaming out, as he drops his gun, stumbling away, holding the side of his ribs, glaring towards Connor.

"I am sorry Lieutenant, but I needed you to drop the gun, before you made a mistake." Connor said, as he walks over, picking up the mans up, checking if it had any bullets. The chamber was full.

Hank grunts out, as he stands up straight, walking towards the android, "You little fuck-" Hank stopped himself quickly, once he felt the tip of the gun placed on his forehead. The coldness of the gun went down his spine.

"Lieutenant, I advise you too calm down." Connor mumbles lightly, keeping the gun pointed at his forehead.

"I know you will not shoot, you can't, not in your program. And you would never kill a human." Hank grits his teeth.

"Do not test me...Lieutenant" Connor says, as he places his finger on the trigger.

"You mother fucker!" Hank yelled out, as he lifts up his hand, ready to punch the android straight in the face once more.

"I warned you." Connor says, watching the old man, ready to hurt him once more. His LED blinking red, slowly returning to its blue color.

Forcing his finger down on the trigger, feeling the gun move in his hand, hearing the bang of and gun go off. As he watches the man, standing there, his eyes wide open. Blood slowly dripped down his face, red blood dripping down onto the sidewalk. Hearing the thump of his body slamming down onto the sidewalk.

Limp.

Connor stares down at his body, watching the blood spread out onto the wet sidewalk, the water and the blood slowly mixes together. Dropping the gun on the dead mans chest. Leaning down to Hank, as he closes the man eyes. "Goodnight." Connor mumbles, as he stands up, leaving the bus stop. Watching the bus slowly pull open, and the doors open, but no one came in or out. It was an automatic.

Someone will find him in the morning.


End file.
